Many types of appliances and equipment require a filter. In many cases, the entire filter is replaced when spent or contaminated. In other cases, a portion or active filtering member of the filter is replaced when spent or contaminated. It would be desirable to provide a filter or the active filter member of a filter that is reusable, for example, by cleaning the filter or active filter portion of a filter, after use, to rejuvenate the filter for continued use. There already exist reusable filters for certain appliances, such as home air filters that can be rinsed on a periodic basis to remove dust and particulate debris, and the cleaned filter reinserted into the appliance. Reusable filters for many other appliances and equipment are not readily available, in part due to a lack of a method or approach for exchanging a used filter in need of cleaning with a new or refurbished filter to a customer in need, and a lack of a means to collect and clean the used or contaminated filters from customers. The present invention solves this, and other, problems.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.